gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Cartridge
Emillia "Emily" Cartridge-Kowalski is a supporting character in the series and the central protagonist of the Emily Cartridge Saga. A Delmore native who was affected by Gumball's antics by the time she lived in Elmore, she is a genius with a vague morality whose only goal is to avenge herself for his annoyance. Emily befriends Stace Stuffings, albeit with some trouble, who agrees to help her expose him and help with her case. Her biggest enemy is the school bully, a ballon named Kayla Balloon, as well as the school teacher, a sadistic 300,000 year old baboon named Mister Baboon. Emily can also be a jerk at times, but in the end, she learns that she should let go of her frustrations. Appearance Emily is a lanky light yellow cat with short red hair, bangs covering her right eye and mint green eyes. Her attire consists of a burgundy sweater with a kangaroo pouch, black jeans and black sneakers Personality NOT OFFICIAL Emily is a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When her mishaps get herself into a mess, she usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get her into even more trouble than before. No matter how her schemes resolve themselves, Emily's naivete stops him from learning her lesson. She usually plans her mishaps with Stace. Like Stace, Emily does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that she is too optimistic to notice most negative things around her. Emily has a big ego and it is where she is most sensitive, though otherwise she is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Emily is somewhat smart. For instance, at times she acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something; however, she has shown some degree of cleverness in other instances. Her antics have gotten her in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. She is a good cook, making a very good sandwich for Andrew as mentioned in Tell Me Your Secret, and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in I've Never Seen Something Big, Emily makes disgusting food for Karen, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. Relationships Stace Even though Stace doesn't have any family relationship, Emily shares a genuine sibling connection with Stace. The two girls have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. However, Emily can be a bad influence on Stace. Emily sometimes turns her nose up at Stace's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Karen Emily usually relies on Karen with her problems. She likes to inform Emily that she is right and Emily is wrong. Although Emily will never admit it, she actually loves and admires her sister and knows that Karen is right about things most of the time. Emily loves her weird mother very much and inherits her silliness from her. She does not like to admit to normality to her mother because of Kirsten's weird temper. Quotes *tba Trivia *Emily sometimes exhibits more naturalistic cat behaviors such as moving her ears and tail, meowing, and retracting her claws. *Emily is shown to have several health issues. In Emily in Delmore , it is shown that Emily has a torn muscle and some scars from a surgery. *Emily has been shown to be an manipulative, conceited liar on numerous occasions. *Emily plays the oboe. *She claims that she has a twin sister, but this is unlikely, because of the tone she said it and due to being a liar. Category:Female Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Other Species Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumbaverse Category:Emiliverse